gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Georgina Cheng
Tao Cheng (Brother) Unnamed uncle Lester Crest (Boyfriend) |affiliations = ''GTA Online'' Protagonist Lester Crest Huang |businesses = Cheng Family Holdings |gender = Female |games = Grand Theft Auto Online }} Georgina Cheng (Traditional Chinese: 陳·喬治娜, Simplified Chinese: 陈·乔治娜) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a main character in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino Heist update. Description Georgina is the vice president of the Cheng Family Holdings based in Hong Kong, China. She is the daughter of Wei Cheng and the younger sister of Tao Cheng. Georgina completed her undergraduate degree at an un-named university in London and her masters degree at Vespucci University. According to her assistant, she was voted the "eighty-ninth best dressed lady in China". Personality Unlike her brother, Georgina acts professionally and friendly towards the people she works with, probably owing to her position as vice president of the Cheng Family Holdings. Also unlike her brother, she is a fluent English speaker and does not require the assistance of a translator. However, she can be cunning when it comes to taking revenge, manipulating Lester and the online protagonist to pull off the heist on her behalf "as a favor" despite Lester wanting no part of it. Despite her main career as the family's business representative, she is an expert hacker, possibly on a higher level than Lester, as she claims to have cloned his phone in just five minutes. It's heavily implied throughout the heist that Georgina took an interest in Lester well before their first meeting, as she claims him to be exactly what she's imagined and that he's "very resourceful". During the arcade setup phrase, Georgina explicitly request Lester to call her by her name and when Lester tells her "I like you already", she subtly responds with "Do you now?". Despite being called back to the mainland on the day the heist is executed, Georgina still managed to return to Los Santos to join the crew's party to celebrate victory, and when Lester confesses to her that he thought "he has nothing to give away", she replies with "how about now?" and share a kiss with him afterward. Events of GTA Online After Tao Cheng is forced to sell The Diamond Casino & Resort to the Duggan Crime Family, and returned to Hong Kong in 2019, Georgina flies to Los Santos and, using her hacking skill to arrange a meeting between Lester and the online protagonist in Mirror Park, she approaches them and persuades Lester into planning the Diamond Casino Heist as revenge against the Duggan family for taking advantage of her brother. Later on, she shows up at the arcade center purchased by the online protagonist to hear Lester's plan, as well as proposing her own, even though she eventually decided to leave the entire planning to Lester and the crew. After the arcade center is up and running, Georgina shows up once more to hear Lester's plans and approaches to the heist, and she tells the crew she will be staying at the Richman Hotel until the heist is pulled off and they should contact her if they need anything. However, Georgina is called back home on the day the heist is executed and therefore misses the action, but she returns to Los Santos just in time to join the crew's party to celebrate their victory. It is later revealed that Georgina remains in contact with Lester after the heist and they kept the promise of robbing the Diamond Casino every week, allowing the protagonist to replay the heist whenever they receive a text message from Lester. Mission Appearances *Setup: Equipment *Setup: Casino Scoping *Casino Heist Navigation }} Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Characters in GTA Online